My Major
by Whitlock.59
Summary: Marcus Volturi has a daughter and their moving to Forks. What happens when her mate turns out to be the Major. What will they have to go through to keep it? rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my friend, ****BurningTheYellowPorshe. She has been bugging me. Oh I have to do the disclaimer don't I.**

**Man! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephanie Meyers does. :( **

A small town in Louisiana. One called Leesville, right by Fort Polk. That's where I live, for now. My dad has a lifestyle that moves him everywhere. One time we went to Florida. Right smack dab in the middle called a place named Lake Hamilton.

My dad came down the stairs," Jinx are you packed?"

"Yes dad. Just gotta go to the Skate Palace and meet my friends. Where are we going anyway? You never told me."

"Little town called Forks. It's in Washington." He said.

I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Does it have a dirt track, daddy?"

"I don't know honey," He paused. I sighed and drank a little bit of the coffee. "But we could also make one for the Bikers to race on." He continued. When he said that I started choking. He patted me on my back.

"Really daddy. Do you mean it?" This was my dream. The dream I've been waiting for. "Yes honey. Now go get changed an' get to the Skate Palace." I smiled. If dad sounded like he was from way far back, well if you knew him you are probably right.

"Marcus don't pester her, she can go when she wants." My mom, Lilah, said. She is Dads soul mate. She's a werewolf. Then my phone went off with Good Time by Alan Jackson. "Hey Alec." I said. "Hey Jinx do you think you can get me outta trouble with Jane and your Uncle Aro?" He asked.

I snorted, "What did you do this time?"

"I threw pink paint all over Jane's closet and she told Aro."

"No, I don't think so Alec. Bye." I said as I hung up really quickly. Dad and Mom laughed at my antics. I ran upstairs. I searched through my closet until I found the perfect outfit. It consisted of short boyfriend shorts, a fedora, two necklaces, one that was a moon and star, the other two handcuffs in shape of hearts, my white Chucks, a bracelet that has a key on it, my bag that had bad wolf on it with claw marks, and last but not least my t-shirt that says Vegetarian Vampires.

Yes, I know about vampires, werewolves, and the Cullen's. As you would expect my adopted parents are Marcus Volturi, one of the brothers of the vampire world, and my mom is Lilah Marks, one of the shape shifters of La Push.

I ran back down stairs. Dad just smiled at me. I looked where we kept the keys and noticed my Harley Davidson keys were gone. I looked at my dad, "Where are my keys?" he smiled and said, "Alec has them."

I snarled. "Where is he?" Then Alec popped out of nowhere. "Hi, and your dad said I could come with you."

I turned on my dad, "You gave him my keys!" My voice rose higher with every word. Dad just looked guilty and didn't say a word. Alec begged me to let him come with me. I had enough of it.

"FINE! You can come but you will not, I repeat not, drive my bike or complain in any way. Got it?" He just nodded his head after my outburst. Smart boy.

He just followed me as I walked into the garage. My midnight blue Harley sits right next to my Convertible Camaro that was white with black racing stripes. I hopped on my bike and started it up. He looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"You gonna get in?" I asked him. He nodded his head and got on the bike behind me. The bike sped out of the garage as I twisted the throttle. We were at the Skate Palace in fifteen minutes with my driving. When we walked in my only friends can up to me and hugged me.

My friends and I are total opposites. I am the blond one with pale skin and like a honey brown eye color. Grace is the red head with a light tan. Last but not least was Jazlyn. She is the brunette with light blue eyes. If you get to know them, they are friends you never want to lose. So that's why we are going to keep in touch over e-mails, I.M., texts, 3 way calls, and other stuff.

"Guys, you know Alec, Alec you know the guys." I said as I paid for me and Alec to get in. They all nodded at each other. When I came back to the table Grace and Jazlyn both handed me presents and one card. I opened Grace's present first.

It had one of those glass pieces that you put on a stand and let the colors go through it. The picture inside was a wolf howling. The other thing in the bag was a wolf charm that was howling at a waxing moon behind it and stars inside the moon. The necklace was sterling silver and the charm was diamond. I gasped. It was beautiful.

Then I opened Jazlyn's. Her gift was a comforter that had five wolves at the bottom and a main wolf howling. There were trees in the background. Also a moon right above the trees to the left if you were facing it. The gift had a second gift also. It was a homemade dream catcher with wolf in the middle and feathers on the bottom.

I smiled. "You guys didn't have to." I told them. "Open the card." Jazlyn said to me. I opened the card and a fifty dollar bill was in it. "Thanks guys." Alec roller skated over to me, with trouble. We all laughed at him. "Hey! These things aren't natural." That just made us laugh harder. He just grumbled and made his way to the floor.

I went on the floor and started skating laps around it. My friends were right by my sides. When our song came on we all looked at each other. Grace and Jazlyn started dancing while I sang the song. Everybody stopped to look at us. I hit the notes perfectly.

They clapped when it was over. We all bowed to our crowd.

Then the intercom came on, "Last song of the session." So after a few more laps all of us went back to the booth. After we turned our skates back in we all started crying.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Don't forget to stay in touch." I said. They nodded and said, "You too." When we were outside we did our handshake. "See you later guys." We said at the same time and burst out laughing.

They left and I started tearing up again. Alec started rubbing my back. I let out a shaky breath. "Damn it, take the fucking keys and let's get out of here. Remember I am still human." I said as I tossed him the keys. He looked like a kid in the candy shop. As he revved the engine I hopped on. I buried my head in between the shoulder blades and started to cry. We must've been driving for a half an hour because the sun was lower in the sky.

Alec got off and carried me inside the house. He laid me on my bed. I fell into a sleep with a nightmare.

_I was in a meadow. It was a bright green with flowers and a waterfall in the middle. I was in a silk black dress that came about up to my knees with a golden honey bow at my waist. My hair was in waves. This guy stalked out from the woods. He moves at vampire speed and brushes his hand against my face. I jump back in surprise._

"_Beautiful Jinx your family won't find you here." He told me. His blood red eyes and fiery red hair matched that of the tone of his voice. _

"_You're wrong. They'll find me." My voice breaking on the first sentence. He let out a spine chilling laugh. "So beautiful, yet so stupid." He whispers in my ear. I whimper. He brought his nose down the side of my neck and licked at my pulse point._

_As a natural response I flinch. He chuckles at the nick in my neck. He breathed in deep and let his cool breath out. "So sweet. I finally get to taste what I have been hunting for all my life." He bites down._

I wake up gasping. Pulling my arms around my body I say, "It's just a stupid dream. " Then my inner bitch comes out to play.

_Yeah, your vampire stalker finding you and biting you is just a stupid dream._

"Thanks, I needed the reassurance." I said out loud.

_Your welcome! _

I groan is exasperation. "Hey!" Alec popped inside my room so suddenly that I barley muffled my scream. My mom was in my room next. I looked her in the eyes and made a Gibbs slap motion from N.C.I.S. When she whacked Alec you could hear the sound reverberate off of the walls.

Alec's face had us busting out laughing. We caught our breath. Alec just raised an eyebrow. Or tried to anyway. "Your. . . face is so . . . funny!" I say still laughing. My mom walks out and I stop.

Alec kneeled in front of me, "Bad dream." I just nod. He climbs into my bed and pulls me into his arms. He's like the big brother I never had.

"Night sis." He tells me.

"Night bro. Love you."

"Love you too. Now go to sleep."

I fell asleep that night listening to him humming "You Gonna Fly" by Keith Urban. 

Suddenly, I was bouncy up and down in my bed. "Alec get off my bed!" I screamed at him. Opening my eyes, he was jumping up and down. "Why I like the view up here?" He said. i looked down and my tank top had rode up and was showing my flat, toned stomach.

I blush. "Alec get the hell off her bed!" My dad screamed.

Alec rushed off. I shuffled through my closet and grabbed a blank tank top, short shorts and my custom chucks that had paint splatter on it with a cream inside and tongue with my name on the heel tag. Walking over to my bathroom I did my necessities.

I screamed out. "I'm ready!" Alec came off and whisked me off to the truck. Listening to "My Give a Damn's Busted" by Jo Dee Messina we started our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I haven't been able to update! I um . . . Jasper!**

**Jasper: What?**

**Me: Tell 'em what happened**

**Jasper: *rolls eyes* she lost her jump drive**

**Yea so that's why and I had the most part of this chapter on that jump drive sooooooo . . . I'm sorry! Don't send contract killers to kill me. Now on with the story. **

**WAIT! I don't own any of the twilight characters. I wish I did though. **

It was silent for the first few hours of the drive. Until I started fiddling around with the radio station. I went straight to a country station. Alec just rolled his eyes and turned it off. Glaring at him, I turned it back on. "It's my truck, my radio." He growled out.

"False it's my truck just like my Camaro and my Harley" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes at me. The next song that came on caught my attention. My little Girl by Tim McGraw. I sang along.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you<br>Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
>Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger  
>Since the day you were born<p>

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
>Could melt my heart of stone<br>Now look at you, I've turned around  
>And you've almost grown<p>

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'  
>In the moonlight at your door<br>As I walk away, I hear you say  
>"Daddy, love you more"<p>

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come  
>And ask me for your hand<br>But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
>He's the half that makes you whole<p>

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
>I know he'll say that he's in love<br>But between you and me  
>He won't be good enough<p>

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

That was me and my daddy's song. I sniffed trying to hold back the tears that always came with that song. Alec gave a sideways glance at me. "Come here Jay," he told me. He held his arm up so I could reach into his side.

Cuddling up to him the song changed. Then my phone buzzed. Opening an eye I saw that Jazlyn texted me. I let out a shriek as I saw the text.

*YO were r u

~missin' my J Bear*

I texted her back.

*Some were in Tx. Alec's bein' mean 2 me

~ Supermassive Black Hole *

Alec was just staring at the road as his favorite song came on. The coincidence is that it's a country song. It's called Somethin' 'Bout A Truck by Kip Moore. As he was singing along I decided to try something with him.

"Alec?" I sang out as my phone buzzed again. "Hmm," he said glancing at me in his peripherals. "I'll let you have my truck. . ."

"Yes!" he cut me off. "IF you buy me a BMW Beamer gray with nitro." I finish before he can interrupt me again. "OK Jay let's get to Forks first." He said with a kid like voice. Rolling my eyes I looked back at my phone and saw four new texts. Two from Jazlyn, one from Grace and last but not least one from my vampire stalker. You think he would've already given me his name but he hasn't.

Jazlyn texted,

*yo how fast r u goin?

~missin my J Bear*

Jazlyn again,

*Hey are u gonna txt me back?

~missin my J Bear*

Rolling my eyes I moved on to Grace's.

*Twitch u left ur bear at the house

~ J Bears girl*

Then I moved on to the stalkers message. Ugh have I expressed my hate for him. He ruins my life. They, meaning my parents and Alec, will never leave me alone because of him. Looking at the screen I paled.

*Watch ur back girl. I'll have you soon.

~stalker*

It was attached with a picture. It was me with my head back singing out to a song. It was recent because Alec was driving and I noticed the 'Welcome to Texas' sign. Also another one. It was me in my undergarments walking into the shower.

Yes I take my bra and panties off in the shower 'cause I have a cabinet of them right there so don't judge. "A-Alec!" I stuttered out. "What?" He said worried, glancing at me. I showed him the text. He cursed under his breath.

"It's okay Jay we'll get him." He tried to reassure me. Looking down I said, "Might as well sleep." Cuddling up to him again I feel asleep.

_I was back in the meadow again. But I was happy? I turned my head looking for someone. "Come on country boy I know you're out here." I called into the space. Rustling leaves made my head snap toward the south west side of the meadow._

_I looked down at my clothes. They consisted of a white floral sundress with blue and black flowers, black rawhide boots and a black cowboy hat. Arms wrapped around me. "Hey," The man said. "Hays for horses." I say and run away from him. He caught me and spun me around in a circle. _

"_That wasn't nice." He whispered in my ear. I tried to turn in his arms but he would let me. "Nope you'll learn to be nice or I'll get the bear on you." He told me. Gasping as he licked the shell of my ear I said, "You wouldn't!"_

"_Oh but I would." _

With those last words, I was shaken out of my dream. I glared at Alec. He rolled his eyes. "We're here." He stated. I saw the huge grey house to my left. My jaw dropped. Dad came up beside me, "So do you like it."

Speechless, I nodded. "Well then you'll love this," he said as he pulled me to the back of it. I screamed as I saw the track in the back. It was equipped with all the stuff I needed. I ran almost all the way to the fence before I tripped.

I landed right on my wrist. "Oh shit!" I moaned in pain. Dad, Mom and Alec ran over to me. They hoisted me up. "Let's get you to the hospital," Mom said. The ride was silent all the way there. It was embarrassing going into the ER.

Mom got us signed in. We were led to a room by the nurse. Sitting on the paper on the bed I started to sing Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas. Opening my eyes I saw a pair of golden ones boring into mine. The ones of the man of Carlisle Cullen.

"So what brought your daughter in here today Marcus?" He asked. "She fell on her right wrist and I think I heard some bones snapping." Dad replied. Doctor Cullen took my right wrist in his hand and started probing it. My hand slapped him on the face as he got a sensitive part. He looked stunned. "I'm so sorry I lost control of my hand!" I whispered. Chuckling he said, "Yes I feel it's broke but we'll have to do an x-ray any way. So he led me out of the room. They took my x-ray with no problems.

Half an hour later he came in with plaster. "What color?" He asked. I pointed to the silver. After he got that finished he told me how to take care of it. Looking at Alec I said good thing I write with my left hand huh?" Alec just snorted.

"Well we better get going Jay here has school tomorrow and so does Alec." Mom told Carlisle. "Mom!" We whined . "Not hearing about it get going." She told us in her "mom" voice. As soon as we got home Alec grabbed a sharpie marker.

"How the hell did you get that so fast?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Can I sign it? Please!"

"No!"

"But please sissy!"

"No means no."

"You're a meaner!"

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not Alec."

"Are too!"

"D-2" (starwars sorry if it's in another story! I've had this in my head and I'm a treke and a star wars geek!)

"Kids!" mom and dad yelled at us. "Fine!" I said to him. Alec signed it super quick. Yawning I asked what time it is. "Time for bed." Mom and dad said again. I curled up on the air mattress and fell asleep knowing I was gonna pay for sleeping on it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Got kicked off of my computer. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Just for ya'll. I don't own twilight or any of the stuff included. I forgot to include her age sorry! She's seventeen. One thing I LOVE YA'LL so much! I glad to have followers that believe in me and never give up my stories. So a big thank you go out! *wipes eyes* ON to the story!**

_I was in a dark room. My face scrunched up in confusion as I felt along the walls."Cowboy," I called out, my voice barely above a whisper. Somehow I knew he could hear me though. "Jay?" I heard somebody call, responding to my distress. "Jaz shut up they'll be back here." Another voice harshly whispered. Then a growl rang throughout the room. My eyes widened in shock. _

_The lights came on. Across the room was Grace and Jaz in shackles. It looked like they were watching a movie or something. Something appeared right beside me. A vampire. He had a sadistic smirk on his face. I gasped, trying to move back but I tripped on something. I landed hard on the floor. _

_Right beside me was a dead body. Looking up I saw him right next to Jazlyn. "NO!" I shouted grabbing his attention. He snorted. "Jinx." He said as he walked over to me. I squeaked. "Now come on baby girl. I won't kill precious Jazlyn if you kiss me." I gagged at the thought. I tried crawling away from him. All he did was grab my ankle and pull me back to him._

_Turning around I back handed him. A cruel laugh came out of his mouth. Somewhere along the way he pulled out a black bladed knife. It looked like the one I have at home. "Come on Princess." He growled as he forced his lips onto mine._

_RING!_

I jolted out of my dream world. Groaning, I looked at the time. 7:20. It didn't register in my mind for a second. Then I shot out of the mattress like I was on fire. "ALEC! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted as I dashed for the shower. Grabbing random clothes out of my closet I hurried to get ready. After wasting ten minutes just showering I ran down the stairs with my hair still wet and stringy. Everyone looked at me.

"Alec, I hate you," I said as I calmly sat down at the table. Alec rolled his eyes. The red looking just like the other persons. "So," Dad brought up casually, "Terezi today?" I looked down at my shirt. Sure enough there was the libra symbol in a dark blue."Oh yeah I guess I just picked out something." I said as mom laid out chocolate chip pancakes out in front of me. "Thanks mom," I told her before basically inhaling the sweet, fluffy and gooey pancakes.

Washing my plate, I walked out to the complex garage. There were five levels of cars and bikes. I huffed as I started to climb up the levels. After I got up to the fifth level I saw my bikes. I bypassed my dark blue Harley to my candy apple green one. Taking in a deep breath I took in the smell I fought so hard to keep in the garages in our house. The smell of burning rubber and gas.

I stroked the side of it. I snatched the keys off the rack and stuck the in the ignition. Turning the keys I waited for it to start. Instead of the purr all I heard was _click, click, click_. My face dropped as I tried again. Same result. I scrunched my nose and I got on the ground and started looking at the engine.

I tweaked something hoping that would fix the problem. Getting up, I turned the keys again. It still wouldn't start. Annoyed I pulled out my phone. 8:10, shit if I didn't get going now I was going to be late. I growled then tried to start the bike again. For some reason it started. I narrowed my eyes at it. Looking at my keys I pressed a button and the level started going down. As soon as the floor stopped, I sped out. The cast made it hard to drive.

Fifteen minutes later I got to the school. The only parking space left was one next to a humongous jeep. I shook my head. Idiots whoever drove that. You could hear the whispers of the school as I got off my bike. I started walking towards the front of the school. Suddenly I heard the sound of one of my motorcycles. I turned around to see Alec coming straight at me. Smirking, I took my spare helmet and put it on my head. Crossing my arms I waited.

He popped his bike up on the first wheel. Slowly he started to stop until he stopped right in front of me. Peopl all around us gasped. I could see him smirk then he banged his helmet onto mine. Rolling my eyes I banged my back. He gave a short laugh. Putting the bike back on the ground he parked it right beside mine.

After he put the kickstand up he took off his helmet. "Alec!" I yelled. "What, do you have to yell?" He answered brushing off non-existent dirt off his jacket. I ran over to him and jumped on his back, "On ward Mustachio!" He started walking forward mumbling, "fuck you Jinx." A few minutes later we got our schedules. The lady look at me weird 'cause I was still on Alec's back. The bell rang annoyingly. I groaned, "We have math first." I dragged the last word out.

Alec just snorted. We walking in the class just as the bell rang. Alec stopped so that made my helmet knock into the back of his head. The teacher just looked annoyed. "Misses Volturi, introduce yourself." I looked at him like he was on crack. He had a look of disgust on his face. Jumping down from Alec's back, I bowed. "Well I would love to; but you didn't say please. Oh well, guess you don't have manners for an 'older' gentlemen." I started.

Then I continued, "we lived in Louisiana for a year, before that we lived in Rochester, New York for three months, before **that** in Greenville, South Carolina for three years, before **that **was Britain, and before Britain we were in Italy." Most of the kids had their jaws wide open. Next thing you know Alec growls out, "Close your goddamn mouths, it's impolite. Also you hit on my sister and you will have to watch your back. He stalked to the back of the class and sat down.

The teacher just gave me a look 'cause Alec had a glare on his face. Having a feeling something was going to happen I took the dough ball out of my pocket. Shaping it I slowly walked down the isle. One courageous guy wolf whistled at me right before I got to his table. I smirked at him and threw the dough at his face. As I threw it, I said quite loudly, "Hush puppy!" Luckily for me, not at all I just had good aim from living with vampires, it hit him straight in the face.

Behind my hand I laughed. "Misses Volturi!" I heard the teacher yell. "Yessir that's my name." I drug out. He looked livid. His face was all red about to turn purple. "Tell me why you threw the ball at Mister Wartz here." I laughed behind my hand again. 'Cause we know he likes it' I said in my head. Keeping a straight face I said, "well back in the Civil war days is when this started.

The Yanks back then had hard tack. Flat, hard cookie like thing and the Confederates had dough balls. Well the Confeds, my people, used to travel in bands. In the bands they would attract attention, "I could tell I have everyone's attention now, "Most of that attraction was from dogs. So they took the dough balls and threw it at the dogs that were barking saying, 'hush puppy.'

That's were today's hush puppies come from. So I thought they would work for the guys here 'cause I've been told they act like little Chihuahua's biting at ankles." I said quite obviously. Most of the girls were giggling at the end of my short speech. Smirking, I walked back to Alec. He gave me a disapproving smile but it was cancelled by a smile. The hour passed by quickly after that.

In the hallway I looked at Alec and groaned. "Twelfth grade is too easy." I jumped into his arms again. He carried me all the way to our next class. It was English. He gave us a list of books that we were reading this year. Looking at them, I could say all of them by heart. Also it was a plus that I have my essays for the books also. Alec, however, hasn't read any of them. He would probably ask me for help when we get home.

Our next to classes were Italian and then Chemistry. But both of those were boring. I knew the Italian Language by heart. That's what you get for living in Italy. Plus we already covered the stuff in Chemistry when we were in LA. Right now we are on our way to lunch. Everyone was pushing past us to get to lunch early. Rolling my eyes I yelled out, "Hey! There's still gonna be food you don't gotta run." No one paid any special attention to me and still rushed past.

Alec and I got to lunch in no hurry. I took my lunch bag from him and started to eat my lunch. A salad, meatless lasagna, with a side of blackberries. Searching some more I pulled out a blood red lolly with my left hand. I handed it out to Alec. He got a big grin on his face as he licked it. "You make good blood lollies for a vegetarian." He said around the sucker. **(I know I got that from hp)** Suddenly he tensed.

Looking up with a blackberry in my fingers I saw the Cullen's. Emmett had his hands around Rose. Edward had a little human under his arms. 'I'll have to fix that' I though evilly. Good thing he can't read my mind. Alice had her arm protectively secured in Jaspers'. They were all tense. Of course they would with Alec here. I made eye contact with Jasper. Seductively I put the berry up to my mouth and took a bite, winking at him.

He froze for a sec then he winked back. Alice shot a glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Glad I'm a year ahead of her. Looking at Alec I smiled and motioned to them. Alec looked at me pleadingly then shot a small smile at Jasper. He shot a glare in Alice's direction. Suddenly both of their eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow as someone slammed into my chair. Knocking it and me over onto the ground.

XXX

**Please review! I would love it! And Sorry for the cliffhanger. ;) there you go finally an update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I finally got two chapters out! SO my reviewers/followers does that make up for my slack? OH yeah, I still have to do the stupid disclaimer. Count me Disclaimed I do not own twilight, for which I am sad.**

My head cracked against the tiled cafeteria floor as I crashed. A shrill laugh came from a few feet away. Looking up, the room spun around me. Slowly I got up from the floor with a little help from Alec. Pain shot through me right shoulder. "Jinx I don't think you should. . ." Alec started.

I silenced him with a glare.

You could hear his teeth snap together in annoyance. My eyes skimmed over the students near me. Over a plain brunette haired girl, past the Cullen's, until my eyes landed on a fake blonde bimbo. I walked over to her with a sneer on my face. She was turned around talking to a girl that sounded like she had nasal congestion.

I tapped on her shoulder plastering on a fake smile. "Excuse me," I said in a 'sweet' voice. She turned around, "Yes?" her eyebrow was raised in a turn off way. "Are you the one who knocked me out of my seat just now?" I asked her dropping my act.

"Yes." The blondie smirked. I put my left hand out for her to shake. Confused she reached out. Balling up my fist, I punched her right on her nose, all of this happening in less than ten seconds. "What the hell!" she screeched. My turn to smirk I said, "Maybe you can get a better nose job now."

She lunged for me. I countered it with a side kick to the solar plexuses. We all had the pleasure to watch her fly across the room onto a table. Alec threw his arms around me and whisper so quietly that only I and the other vampires could hear him, "Act like your hurt the principals coming."

I turned into his arms and started to sniffle. "What is going on here!" We heard a voice yell. "Here we go." Alec and I heard coming from one of the Cullen's from the other side of the room. The blonde pulled herself off of the table.

"Mr. Monroe she beat me up." She said as she limped over to him. He turned on me, "Misses Volturi." "Sir, I would like to say something first may I?" I asked him. He waved me to go on.

"Well sir she came over to me and pushed me out of my chair and ruined my lunch. Also do you think I could fight her with this," I told him motioning to my cast. He looked at it for a second then hauled the girl off.

"Good job little sis," Alec said as he threw his arm around me. As the Cullen's tried to walk over to us the bell rang. He smacked my ass then said, "Get off to American History." I laughed. "At least I don't have to do P.E." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He went to smack me again I ran across the mess hall. Slowly I walked into the classroom. It wasn't what I expected. There was a huge Union flag over top his desk. I handed him my slip and he told me where to sit. Minutes later the classroom filled up. Look over at the other seat there was a Cullen sitting by me. No wait, he wasn't a Cullen, he was a Whitlock.

"Hey Whitlock." I said over at him. Jasper looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Hello Volturi," he replied.

"Now that's not something to hold against me."

"I know. The class is about to start we're learning about the civil war right now."

"Cool, now why the hell is there a Union flag atop of his desk."

"He's a yankee idiot."

"Ah like most people from the north these days."

He nodded to me. "Quiet down class," the teacher yelled. Mr. whatever his name was, called role. "Now we're going to learn about the Rebels and they're torture methods of the human race." At this Jasper growled. I tapped his hand. "Now he's an idiot don't listen to him." I said quiet enough for only him to hear.

"First off the southern were illiterate, hicks, that know nothing about strategy and they were humanly a disgrace." He continued. I had to stand up. "That's fucking not true." "That's false," Jasper said. "Now tell me why do you say that?" the teacher said just wanting to be a fucking prick.

"Well, us confederates would have won because Major Jasper Whitlock had a letter that would have given us an advantage. Second if the north really did win why are there more Southern presidents than northern?" I said to him.

"No there isn't."

"Alright let's name a couple. Class where was George Washington born?" I asked.

A red head raised her hand. I nodded at her while I went up to the board. "Virginia," she said. Putting south and north on the board, I made a tally mark under south. "Jefferson," I asked without turning around.

"Virginia," a guy yelled from the back of the class. Another tally mark.

"'Bout Lincoln?"

"Kentucky," another girl said. South.

"Buchanan?"

"Pennsylvania." A kid from the front said. Another South mark.

"Roosevelt?"

"New York." A guy supplied from somewhere. First tally for the north.

"Jackson?"

"Carolina!" Jasper called out. South.

"Madison and Monroe?"

"Both from Virginia." Someone called out. Two more tallies.

I turned to the teacher. "Must I go on?" He face was a bright red. As soon as he started his speech the bell rang. "Bye!" I yelled out grabbing my bag and dashing out of the classroom. Weaving and dodging the crowds in the hallway I made my way to the music room. "Hello sweetie just take a seat anywhere." She said not looking up from her papers.

I sat down in the seat next to the guitar. Picking it up I started to strum. A song was starting to hum on my lips. Looking around I made sure no one was listening. The acoustic guitar of this song was difficult. I started humming till the words fell off of my lips.

I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down<br>Throw you out  
>Screaming down the halls<br>Spinning all around and now we fall

Pictures framing up the past  
>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<br>This museum full of ash  
>Once a tickle<br>Now a rash

This used to be a funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down down down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
>All the laughter from before<br>I'd rather live out on the street  
>Than in this haunted memory<p>

I've called the movers  
>Called the maids<br>We'll try to exorcise this place  
>Drag my mattress to the yard<br>Crumble tumble house of cards

This used to be a funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down down down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

This used to be a funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down down down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
>My key don't fit my lock no more<br>I'll change the drapes  
>I'll break the plates<br>I'll find a new place  
>Burn this fucker down<p>

do do do do dodo do  
>do do do do dodo do<br>do do do do dodo do  
>do do do do dadadada<br>do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)  
>do do do do dodo do<br>do do do do dodo do  
>do do do do dodo doo<p>

This used to be a funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down down down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

This used to be a funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down down down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

As I finished, I opened my eyes and everyone started clapping. My eyes were wide as I saw Jasper standing there also. "Misses Volturi how about you join our advanced music class?" The teacher asked me. "Well ma'am. . ." I started but jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm in there I can help you Jinx."

I nodded, smiling. "Great," she turned to the rest of the class, "Kids, get in groups and your assignment today is to make a parody of one song." Jasper put out his arm and I grabbed it. He led me to the beanbags.

"Got any ideas?" He asked. My eyes widened, "Well. . . " I said. Leaning over I whispered my idea in his ear.

**Hey, that's that. Fist off I don't own any lyrics to Funhouse and second I am a conferderate girl and don't mean anything that was said by the history teacher in this chapter. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys! I'm back. So I don't own twilight. SM does. **

So they teacher picked on a girl and a boy to sing first. We watched as they sang a parody of Billionaire by Bruno Mars. They called it I Wanna Be a Vampire. Jasper and I just looked at each other. The class clapped along but I just snapped my fingers. A few more people went up before the teacher called out, "Jinx and Jasper?"

Smirking I pulled Jasper up to the front of the class. Taking out my I-pod I put on the song we were gonna sing. "Now I see the path to our glorious return to the top!" I said in a gruff voice. "But I don't wan. . ." He said his part. "Hush!" I snapped. In a softer voice I told him, "Hush, my little friend you must be exhausted." The last part in a baby voice.

I started to sing, "Sleep my little Jasper, let your dreams take way. One day when you're big and strong you will be a king." "Goodbye," he said in a whisper. Smirking walking down the isle's I called over my shoulder, "Goodbye my little friend tomorrow your training intensifies." I looked at each and every one of the students. "I've been pushed around and defied left alone with no defense. When I think of what that girl did I get a little tense."

As I walked back to the front I started singing again, "But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed. 'Cause it soothes my inner demon and helps me get some rest." I started to get louder and started half singing slash half saying.

"The sound of Laurens screaming gasp. Her friend writhing in my grasp, her boyfriends painful cry!" I stopped. Jasper joined with me, "That's my lullaby." Back to me I sang, "Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgot. Trouble is I know it's petty." Jasper joined once more. "But I hate to let them live. On cue a boy named Robert sang out, "So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Lauren up a tree." With our combined voices we sang out, "The battle may be bloody but the kinda works for me."

A girl named Ruby spoke up, "The melody of angry growls." Robert sang back at her. "A counter part of painful howls." Looking over at Jasper I winked at him. "A symphony of death oh my." Jasper sang not missing a beat. "That's my lullaby, "I continued, "Dad is gone but Jinx is still around to love this little lad." I touched the side of his face.

Robert sang out again. "Till he learns to be a killer with a lust for being bad. Sleep you little termite," he sang out with anger. With a glare from Ruby he amended, "I mean precious little thing." "One day when you're big and strong!" She blinked her eyebrows at Jasper. "You will be a king!" I said grasping the classes' attention on top of a desk.

Being dramatic I yelled out with my hands up, "The pounding of the drums of war. The thrill of Jasper's mighty roar." Robert stood in his seat, "The joy of vengeance!" "Testify!" Ruby yelled out copying me. "I can hear the cheering." "Jasper what a guy," Robert and ruby sang. Robert was all sarcastic about it waving a finger in the war.

Jaspers solo came on, "And then that time is nearing, and then our flag will fly, against a blood red sky." "That's my lullaby," I sang out holding the last note ending the song.

The class was silent. Then they all started clapping at once. I bowed. A few more kids went up. I was about asleep in my chair when the bell rang. "Thank you Jegus!" I yelled as I sprinted out of the classroom. Alec intercepted my in the middle of the hall way and spun me around. I covered my eyes. "Alec you know I hate that." I partially yelled earning a few glares from a cop.

*TIME SKIPS TILL END OF SCHOOL (cause I'm lazy to write the rest)*

Sighed I leaned against Alec. "Broooo," I whined. "Hm?" he hummed in response playing with the ends of my hair. "What is mom and dad gonna do 'bout the Cullen's here?" he shrugged. Then bell let out a high pitched ring. Covering my ears, I blocked out the noise. I have always had sensitive ears. I smirked when I saw the Cullen's hop into the jeep beside me. Winking at Jasper I straddled the bike and sped out of there like a bat outta hell.

My other bike, Alec was on it, came up to me. Rolling my eyes we had a race to the house. Ultimately, I won. With or without a cast I always beat Alec at a race. Hopping off it, I rubbed it in his face like always. Before he could respond two loud voices called out, "JINX, ALEC!" we looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh shit what did we do now?" I whispered as we walked up the stairs.

**Hey guys, sorry for such the short chapters. Imma give a virtual Jasper plushy if anyone can catch the, I guess you would say word?, from a different thing for that. Also I don't own that stuff either. So a Jasper plushy if you can guess where it's from.**


	6. Chapter 6 o-o

**Hey I'm back. Some things have been going on and with all of the breaks we've been having its been full of homework and over all writers block. Thank you for those who have commented on the last chapter, I am so proud that you take time to. Imma use a idea that was sent out from a review. So here it is. Same drill I don't own twilight.**

J. Pov.

I shrug my way out of the class, with a light smile on my face. She was a bright light from a different world that just encaptured my attention. Edward quirked an eyebrow as he read my thoughts from beside me. I just lightly smirk and give him a half shrug. He shrugs back."did you see Volturi today?" I asked as I leaned up against the jeep.

I was already in the dog house from Alice because of Jinx today. He half nodded as he pulled Bella under his arms. Concentrating, I felt a little bit of guilt coming off of her in waves. Her emotions were tainted sometimes. But Jinx, her emotions were pure as snow. I would like to inspect a little closer one day…

Edward shot me a dirty look. I just shrug again like it was the answer to the universe. He rolls his eyes and gets into the jeep. Emmett smirks and send a half salute to me, I lightly chuckle. I would have really loved to know him when he was human. Then there was Rosie. She smiles at me and gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

"go get 'em Major." She whispers in my ear before giving me a light hug and getting in the passenger side of the vehicle. Alice comes next. She gives me a glare, and with the radiating hate waves coming off of her, she ignores me and goes into the jeep. I sigh. Maybe it was time that I told her that I didn't love her.

I know she doesn't love me. She like to use me a lot. Only for her pleasure. If I told anyone they wouldn't believe me and say we were mate forever. What a load of bullshit. I hop inside the jeep since everyone was already in. I took my seat by the window as usual. I monitored the emotions to make sure nothing would get out of hand.

Looking out the window, I see Jinx send me a wink and straddle her bike. My undead, non-beating heart does a flip inside my chest. It tightens uncomfortably. I rub at it before she speeds off. Leaning my head against the window, I close my eyes. Was this the girl? My aunt told me something about loving a blonde who was a keeper.

Next thing I know the door was opened and I fall out of the truck. Sprawled on my back, I look up at Emmett. He's grinning like a fool. I squint my eyes at the sun then pull his legs out from under him. We scuffle for a few minutes on the ground. I end up on top before Esme is lightly tugging me off of him.

I smile at her and kiss her on the forehead. Walking inside of the house, I slip my shoes off. I make my way to the study. Setting my messenger bag, down on the ground I pull out the little homework I have. Finishing it off, I twirl in my seat and pluck the leather bound book out of the secret place I hid it. I pull out an old record and play it as I open it to where the book mark was. Taking out my gel pen I scribble the date in cursive at the top. Then I start writing for the day.

_Hello. Today was as boring as ever. The horny teenagers affected me more than usual today. Probably because there was this new girl named Jinx, 3. She has wavy blonde hair that I would love to run my hands through and soft pale pink lips that looked so plump…I wonder what she tastes like._

_Alice put me in the dog house today. She doesn't like Jinx, I can sense that much. Maybe because she is another girl or that she captured my very breath and attention. I'm going soft on this journal entry. So like I have started. Five things that make me happy._

_1: Esme and Carlisle. They're supportive of what ever I want to do. They bound me this leather journal because they know how I like to write._

_2: I like being away from people. When you are away you are never judged. No mind reader to sneak a peek on your thoughts and judge you because of them. No future teller to track every move that you make._

_3: Drawing. I love to draw. It keeps me calm and It allows me another way to express my emotions with out saying the out loud or writing them down. It's another escape that I use whenever I am feeling down or mad._

_4: Music. Music has meaning to it. It allows me to be different than other people._

_5: Jinx. I know I just met her but she lights up my world. She makes me feel things that I haven't felt since I had changed. But I also have a bad feeling that something is looming over it. It's not affecting me now but Something is up. But I know I feel something for her._

_Esme is calling me downstairs for whatever reason. I'll return to this when I have the time._

I set down the pen and start walking down the stairs. Esme is smiling as I come into view. It must not be something bad because she is giving off waves of happiness and excitement. "Mom?" I question as I take a seat on the stool in front of her. "Jasper I have some exciting news for you, for us as a family?" She says as she takes one of my hands.

I smile and turn my head to the side a bit. "Marcus just contacted Carlisle at the hospital and asked if the could come over for dinner. He said he would be around her at 5:30 and your father gets home at 4. This will give you enough time to get ready for the dinner. Can you please take a shower and dress nice. It would be lovely since they are bringing Alec and their adopted daughter.

I want you kids to be ready for them and I want you all to be polite. This would mean a lot to your father and I." She smiles and I smile back at her. Not interrupting her speech. I nod at the end. "Esme it would be lovely to dress up for you." Standing up, I lean down and kiss her on the forehead.

Running a quick hand through her hair, I smile. "I will tell the others," I say in a quiet voice before I bid her a good luck with dinner. I make my way up the stairs and tell the others. Grabbing my suit and tie, I make my way into mine and Alice's bathroom. It was a little girly for my taste but I deal with it. Hanging my clothes up on the door, I strip down to my bare cold skin. I run a hand through my hair and start up the shower.

I didn't agree when they had bought a big fancy bathtub. It seemed to me that it was unnecessary. I pull out a new bottle of old spice. I had bought one of the new body washes from the wild collect. The wolfthorn that smells like forest. I thought I would like it. It reminded me of home.

I rubbed at my chest again where I had a scar that traveled down a little bit. Maria's punishment had gone a little far back in the day. It didn't really hurt it was like a phantom pain. Making sure that the mirrors were steamed up, I make my way into the hot shower. I let out a soft sigh as the water pounded at my back and my neck.

It was hot enough to make it feel like I was a little bit human again. Craning my neck, I lean against the wall letting the water work out the kinks in my neck. I grab my shampoo and runs it through my hair. My hair wasn't naturally curly but it was wavey. Alice like to curl my hair to the impossible. It makes me feel like a girl.

I scrub at my scalp before dipping my head under the water and washing it out. Spreading some conditioner in my hair, I pop open the wolfthorn and spread it on a body poof. Running it over my body, the smell of the forest fills the air. I take a deep breath and a ghost of a smile lands on my face.

Once I bring myself out of my little dream world, I rinse myself off and scrub my hair out again. I stand in the water a few more minutes before I have to get out. Grabbing a big fluffy blue towel that used to be the color of my eyes when I was human, I wrap it around my waist. Grabbing another towel, I dry off the rest of my body before I rub out my hair.

I close my eyes and set the towel on the rack. Taking the silk red boxers from the pile I slip them under my towel before dropping the towel. I run a hand through my hair then pull on the black long sleeve shirt. I wrestle with the cuffs before they finally hook together and stay in the right place.

I chuckle slightly and pull on my pants. I slip the blood rest vest over my shirt. I take a brush to my hair and comb it out. Closing my eyes, it tugs at the roots of my hair. I fix my vest and walks out of the bathroom. Looking around di make sure Alice isn't in here and I slip into my study. I pull out another leather bound book. On the side it was labeled Civil War in gold writing.

I sigh softly and flip it open to the first page and start reading. The words sink into my brain. Of course, I was the one who wrote them, but I have been afraid to open this journal for so long. Biting down gently on my lip, I keep reading at human pace. About a quarter of the way through, a note falls out of the book.

My eye brows furrow. I don't remember putting it there. I open up the folded note.

Don't give up, Don't give her up. Let her help you. Don't forget that you love her.

~JAW

I bite down on my lip harder. Did I put this there and not remember it? Putting the note back in the book, a light knock sounds at my door. Looking up, I slip the journal into its place and stand up. Walking over to the door, I open it. My eyes meet pure golden eyes as I look at Carlisle. "hello sir," I murmur before walking back over to my desk. He laughs slightly.

"Jasper, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me sir." He walks inside and closes the door. "Esme sent me up here." He smiles lightly and I smile back. "Sorry Carlisle," I say as I stand up. He chuckles slightly and steps closer. He reaches out and fixes the ends of my vest. He smiles lightly.

"You seem like you're growing up and evolving." He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I tense on instinct before I relax into his arms and hug him back. "We're all evolving in our own personal life every day." I murmurs and pull back looking up at him. He was in a suit of his own. "you look nice." I say as I look at his suit. It was simple but her had a golden tie and cumberbun.

"so do you," he says as he brushes off my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder, he smiles softly. "They're here Jasper. Shall we go greet our guests." My dead heart would have skipped a beat if it was still beating. My breath catches. He gives me a small look. I nod wordlessly. He shakes his head softly and rubs my shoulders.

"I know you and Alice are not mates. I cant compare your love to what Emmett and Rosie have or what Esme and I have. You will find someone." He murmurs and runs a hand through my hair. I laugh and dodge his hand, half way pushing his hand away.

"I know I will."

**Wow, I thought I would never finish this. I kept getting distracted. This is for all of ya'll. It's the longest chapter I've written for you. Lovingly. Here's a butt cone for all of you. 3**


End file.
